When I Entered Camp Half-Blood
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: When Sistra runs away, what happens when she finds herself in Camp Half-Blood?
1. Run Away

"Sistra calm down. We know you're not mad, so please, put the butter knife down." My foster brother, Percival (commonly known as Percy) tries to calm me down. I'm apparently insane, but I know I'm not. I just have crazy ideas, and do them. I'm not crazy. But my foster family drives me crazy. I always consider running away, but I stay because I wait for the right time. It shall come, but my life seems like it died. But I didn't. I just float through the world, lost and confused. "Percy, I know you think I'm crazy. I go to school to." My voice sounds like I'm about to sob, which I am. "Sistra, I don't think you're crazy. Please, go to bed. Calm down. I'll be here, to listen to you. To protect you." The last part he said made me feel better. I walk upstairs, into my bedroom, and fall asleep.

_"Come to my arms, my dearest child."_ What? "Who are you?" _"I am someone close to you. I am your mother." _My mother? "Mother! Where are we? Why are we here? What-" _"Not too many questions dear. You are sleeping, and we are in a forest. You'll come to this place a little later in your life." _Later in my life? The doctors say I won't live that long (how nice) and might even die. "Mother, why are we talking now, of all days?" _"I forget that you're like me. You ask questions that I'll answer. Soon, you'll face the biggest challenge in your life." _"That doesn't scare me. I can handle it, like how I handle all the other stupid bullies." _"You see my child, this one will be different. But I cannot explain how. But when this happens, use your instincts. If you succeed though it doesn't matter but if you do succeed, I can contact you much more often."_ "I refuse to let you down." _It shan't matter. Be careful. Your ADHD doesn't matter. Be yourself. Follow your instincts. Trust no one."_ "I already trust no one." _"We shall meet again."_ "Wait mother-"But she disappeared, and all went black.

"Let's go! Sistra hurry!" I rush downstairs to meet Percy and Sophia (commonly known as Sophie) and we walk to school. While they jabber away, I think about the talk I had with my mother. Weird as it is, she was hidden in a cloak, but I sensed it was her. _ Creepy._ We enter school, and I hear giggling in the back. I don't turn, because I know they're talking about me and that's what they want. "Hey, Sistra? Can I ask you something?" I turn to find a new girl. She's dressed in all pink, and I have a horrible feeling she'll bully me. "Yes, can I help you?" "Yes, can you help me figure out why you're here?" Her friends snort, but I shrug and say "To learn. Unlike you, who just floats around school, purposeless and stupid." "Well, at least I'm not as stupid as you." The bell rings, and she sits beside her new friends, and to my horror, they're all in pink. "Hello class. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student, Ivy Jackwaner." The girl stands up, and I notice every boy is staring at her in awe. Of course. She must look gorgeous. I just ignore her for the whole school day, and then she finds my weakness. While I walk home (alone as usual) she followed me, trying to make me snap. This happens for about a week, then she finds out I'm an orphan. "You're an orphan? Yet you call yourself a human? To me, orphans are like mutants. Probably your mother died looking at you, and your father ran away, crying in shame. Don't you think Lindsey and Stephanie?" They all giggle (we're walking home) and I run home, sobbing. When I run into my room, that's when it hits me. _Suicide._ No, that's stupid. Then it hits me again, with a wave of sense. _Run away. _Yes, the time's right. I pack clothes, food, water, phone and charger, toothbrush and toothpaste, sweater, and money. All my savings that equal about $100 dollars. More or less, it's good enough for me. I leave, and I miss the most important thing I should've checked: weather. I can hear the news reporter, but I don't pay attention: _Right you are Claire. Now, for the weather. You_ _wouldn't want to walk in this weather. Big storms and lightning are predicted. Go home, and be extra careful. _I walk into the deserted forest, when I hear the rumble, and flashes of lightning. I hide under a tree. When my instincts scream _GET OUT! _It's too tree gets hit by lightning, and I black out.

I have a weird dream. I'm in a blue dress that matches my eyes and am with some guy, and I somehow know his name. _Jason._ I ask "Why are we here again?" "You forgot? Silly girl, we're on a quest, remember? Leo and Piper are gone somewhere else, and we have to look for the new demigod. Remember?" I stare at him, but the dream dissolves and the dream changes.

A girl with brown hair is in a cage and I'm wounded and in armour. I see a monster stirring a pot, and saying "Mother will be so proud. Gaea was always proud of me." I somehow know the name 'Gaea', the Mother of Earth. In other terms, Mother Nature. I reach for a shotgun, an Armscor, and the giant turns around. I almost scream, but then I wake up.

"How'd you get here?" I blink, because there's so much light. "Huh?" "My name's Rachel and you fell from the sky. How'd you get here? Why've you come? Who are you?" "Err…..give me a minute. First of all, where the heck am I?" "You're in Camp Half-Blood." "But I thought…never mind. Nice joke, I really liked it. No seriously, where am I?" "I just told you, Camp Half-Blood." I feel shocked, and answer "I'm Sistra. I really didn't choose to come here, and I have no idea how I got here. I'm not in Canada, am I?" "You're from Canada? We're in the US. Relax; I've got some ambrosia with me…" "Oh no, I can't have any. I'm no, err…. What are they called again... oh yes! Demigods! I'm no demigod, thank you very much." "But you have to be. You're right inside of camp."


	2. Waking Up

"I'm in WHAT? But it's impossible, I can't…it's not…." Before I could finish, I black out. Again.

I have another weird dream. Two people are arguing, and I recognize one. Her name's Thalia Grace. "Annabeth, we HAVE to trust the girl. Remember what Rachel said?" "Thalia, she's the daughter of-" "Who would make you think she's un-trustworthy? Hera? It can't be Hera, she-" "LET ME FINISH! She's daughter of-"Before she could finish, there was a small quake, and the dream dissolved. _"My daughter." _Mother! "Mom! Why am I-"But she continued, as if I'm not there. _"You can't do this. She's my ONLY daughter." _There's another voice, but I can't place it. "You have plenty more children. What's so special about this one?" _"She's a demigod. You can't….please, for my sake." _I was about to run to her, then I woke up.

"SISTRA! Are you all right?" I blink again, and say "Am I still in Camp Half-Blood?" I look up to see Rachel, and someone else. "Yes, you are. I know how shocking this is, but-" "Who's that?" Rachel looks behind her, and says "That's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." I say "I've seen you before. In a dream, before I got here. You were in a cage, and there was this giant….but that was only a dream, right?" They look at each other, and Rachel says "Here at Camp Half-Blood, everyone has weird dreams. It's normal. C'mon, I think you're strong enough to stand." I get up, and feel amazing. "We had to give you ambrosia, so-" "Wait, WHAT? I'm still here? But I'm supposed to be….you know… an un-demigod. There's some mistake, right?" Piper says "Well, mortals can't come in here, and monsters can't either. The only explanation is you're a demigod. Unless you're a nymph…" "I'm not." "…then you've got to be a demigod. Hopefully, your mother or father will claim you." "I know what claiming is, don't worry. So, what's going on?" "Well, we're building the _Argo II, _so other than that, nothing else." I turn to Rachel, and ask "What now?" She says "How about you go to Chiron? Piper, you've got to tell your cabin the new news, remember? You're head counselor, so go on." Piper leaves, and Rachel continues. "I'll get Jason to take you. JASON!" A tall, blonde (not to mention, a little cute, but not my type) guy comes, and Rachel says "Take Sistra to Chiron." I pipe in "That's me by the way." We walk, and he asks me questions. "So, who brought you here? Did Coach Hedge bring you? If so, I'm-" "I brought myself here." "Err….what?" "Well, it's a pretty long story, but I'll skip to the important parts: I ran away from home, hid in woods, lightning zapped the tree I was in, and I woke up here. The end." "Why'd you run away from your home?" "I'm an orphan. Do you know how tough it is when nobody likes you? Wants you out of there?" "I do." I turn around to find another guy. A really, _really _cute guy. "Leo! What're you doing?" "I needed something from you. Who's that?" "That's Sistra. I have to take her to see Chiron. So, what do you need?" "You had the blueprints, remember?" "Oh yeah, I forgot. They're in my Cabin though. I'll get them. Do you mind taking Sistra to Chiron?" "No problem. C'mon." I walk with him, and I'm thinking _Oh my god, he's SO cute. Okay, you can do it. Just ask him. Go on, nice and easy…_ "So, didn't you say you knew the feeling of people hating you? Sorry to bring this up, but how come?" "I'm an orphan too. My father's Hephaestus. My mother died because of a fire….that I started." "How did you-" "I'm a fire user. I accidently started it." "I'm really sorry. All I know that my mother should be a goddess. My father died when we were living in a hotel." "What happened?" "I was only 7. My dad went to get a bottle of Pepsi, and when he left….." I start to have that lump in my throat when I'm a little upset. "Is it too painful? It's okay, you don't-" "No, I'll continue. When he left, I was really sleepy, so I went to bed. I dreamt of a woman in a black cloak. I don't know how, but I knew it was my mom. She spoke, but I can't even explain her voice. But she said I'd reach a breaking point, and I would have to choose a destiny. I still don't understand what she meant, but I woke up. There was a broken window, spilled Pepsi, and my father dead. There was also a phial of clear poison. After that, I kept getting sent to foster homes, since my whole family's dead. But I kept running back to the Orphans Home Society (that's what it's called) and kept getting sent to other families. I knew I'd run away from home, I just needed to know the right timing." "Wow. I've never heard a story like yours. I'm really sorry. We're here." I look up, and see a big house. "Look Sistra, here comes Chiron." I see a centaur, and my first thought: _I'm nervous and doomed._ He took one look at me and said "You're an enemy."


	3. Claimed

"Err…" I'm an enemy? "Leo, go on, work on the _Argo II_. These words are not meant for you to hear." He leaves without saying anything, and I think _Way to go. The cutest guy ever now thinks I'm an enemy. Thanks a lot Chiron! _"Enter." I go inside the house, and it's interesting enough for me. "I can easily tell who your mother is. I may be wrong, but I'm sure about it. Anyways, sorry about calling you an enemy."

"No problem. So, where should I go?"

"It's almost time for the campfire. Hopefully, you'll be claimed by then. Stay with Rachel." I nod, and suspect that's the time to leave. I get up, and say "Wait. Can I get a weapon?"

"Well…" He hesitates, then answers "Be my guest."

I jump with glee, then leave with a skip. Annabeth is outside, and I say

"Chiron says I can pick a weapon."

"Sure, let's go. There's A LOT to choose from, and the best ones are by Cel-"

"Celestial Bronze, mined from Olympus, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Err….I think we're here!"

I see a HUGE layout of weapons, and I can't see ANYTHING I like. Annabeth goes up to a sword, and I shake my head.

"Do you have anything I can throw?"

She nods her head, and I'm really excited. I'm an expert at throwing, so when she gives me a pack filled with throwing knives, a nearly squeal. I pick them up, and hide them in my sleeves. Since I know what I'm doing, they don't cut me, and they're invisible.

"No one uses them, but you'll need a backup. Anything else you like?"

"I'm no good with a sword; daggers will kill me, and don't even get me STARTED at archery…"

"How about a shotgun?"  
I think about it, then answer. "I'm not the best, but I'm pretty decent at it. Sure, why not?"

"This one's an Armscor. Its bullets are made from Celestial Bronze, and so are the knives."

I remember my dream, but quickly put that out of my head.

"So what else does this camp have to offer?"

"Well, it's time for the campfire, so I guess you'll find out."

I follow Annabeth, and she says "You can sit beside Leo. He's right over there."

She points to one of the kids, and my heart leaps. It's the really cute guy. I sit beside him, and to my relief, he doesn't object.

"SO, should I kill you, enemy?"

"You're so inviting after I just fell from the sky."

"Are you the enemy?"

"Honestly, that's what I'm asking."

"You don't know if you're the enemy?"

"Considering that I don't know my mom, that could mean she could one of the enemies."

We eat, and I still don't get claimed. Annabeth leads me to an empty cabin. She says "This cabin was made for cases like these. Enjoy!" She leaves, and I find pajamas that are my size and comfortable. I slump onto the bed, falling asleep before my head touches the pillow.

_"This isn't her fault."_ I hear my mother's voice again, but I'm in complete darkness. "Mom! Mom, where are you?" She still can't hear me, but the dream changes. I'm back at the cave, with Piper in a cage, and me going for the shotgun. I'm out of knives, and I still hear the giant mumbling about Gaea. I grab the shotgun, and roll out of view. Piper looks at me, but I try to signal her to not look at me. She understands, and I try to get a good shooting range. But the giant looks at me, and says "You'd kill your own brother?" I don't understand, but I wake up. It's about 2 am, and I get up. I walk around, and I notice the campfire flame. It's almost out, but not quite. I walk up to it, thinking about my dream, when I hear some footsteps. I turn to find Leo, with a bunch of nuts and bolts.

"Beautiful night to stare at fire, right?"

"How amusing. So, what's keeping you up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to stare at fire, that's all."

"That's predictable, considering you're a fire user. Whatever that is…"

"You want to find out?"

I stare at him, perplexed, but I nod quickly. He grins, and says "Watch closely."

It's unbelievable. He can physically _touch _fire, and play with it. I must've had a funny look on my face because he laughs at me. I hate it when people laugh at me, but I accept that I must've looked really goofy.

"AWESOME! You know how to do magic, now tell me. What is fire using?"

He's about to say something when I suddenly say "Chiron's coming. Is there a curfew or something?"

"We're supposed to be sleeping, but how do you know-?" I pull his arm, and we hide in a bush. Miraculously, I was right. Chiron comes up, and mumbles "Where are the little rule breaking demigods?" He leaves, and I don't tell Leo to get up until I'm %100 sure Chiron's gone.

"Thanks. How'd you know he was coming? We didn't hear him, and there was no shadow, or anything. What's your secret?"

It actually takes me some time to think, because I seriously don't know how I knew.

"I think it was some kind of feeling or something. Well, something along that line. So, you can play with fire? Lucky you. I can do something like that too…" My voice drifts off, and I feel like killing myself. Exposing my secret to this guy, what an idiot I am.

"We're friends right? You can trust me, can't you?"

I hesitate, and I say " If you want to know, swear on the River of Styx that you won't tell anyone."

"That's not-"

"If you want to know, you'll have to swear!"  
"I swear on the River of Styx."

"Good. Now you watch closely."

I take out one of my knives, and I hold it a few centimeters above my palm.

"You can levitate stuff? Neat!"

"Well, for some reason, it only works with metal. But you can't tell anyone. You swore anyways, so that definitely helps. Now, goodnight!" I walk back to my cabin, smiling.

I walk into the cafeteria and sit down with Annabeth. I finish eating, and head towards the training area. I throw my knives, and they hit the center of the target. People scream, and I hear Annabeth saying "Sistra, you've been claimed!" I look above me, and I see a green glowing flower. Chiron says "Hail Sistra, daughter of Gaea." People stare at me. Then they call me the enemy, and the next thing I know, they're chasing me, to get rid of me. I run, and I make sharp turns, which most people can't make. There's too many people chasing me, so I turn (with the ground moving at my will) and pin people up. I somehow land into the lake, and some demigods are swimming to me. I sink down, my breath held. I reach the bottom, and I hit it. I shoot up, and a huge wave washes people away. I feel water on my face, and I wake up, and I grab my knives, throwing them at the intruder. I look up to see Leo pinned up, and with a jug of water.

"Leo? What're you doing here? Why do you have a jug of water?"

"Yeah…I was supposed to wake you up, so I thought I should try-"

"Try giving me a nice splash of water while I'm asleep? Oh bravo genius, look where it's got you."

"About that, can you get these knives off me? I've never seen you practice with them, and I can't even move."

"Well, I'm okay at throwing them…"

"OKAY? You're amazing! I've never seen anyone like you!"

"Oh, err, well, it's kind of a talent. Anyways, what's going on?"

"Breakfast. That's what's going on."

I leave, and I almost forget about Leo until he says "AHEM! What about me? Oh wait no, I'm fine staying here, you know, _hanging around_." It's a stupid joke, and I try to keep a straight face as I summon the knives to me. In my head, of course. We walk to the cafeteria, and I say "Err, Leo, I need to talk to Annabeth. Bye." I leave again, and I feel a lot of things. Heartbeats, footsteps, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I find Annabeth, and tell her about my dream. She says "You've been claimed during your sleep. Your mother _is _Gaea."


	4. Victory and Dreams

"Really? My mom's Gaea? That means…. Kronos is my brother, and my family is the enemy? I did _not _expect that."

Annabeth has this look, and I say in my defense "I never said I wanted this you know. This burden came to me. Just because my mother is evil doesn't mean that I am."

"I know that. It's just that people like you, as in mothers and fathers that are evil; they tend to have a light side, and a dark side. You have self control, right?"

I think about that, then Chiron says "Hustle up people! C'mon, don't take your time, we don't have all day! Now, we're going to play Capture the Flag! Which team will have Sistra?" Nobody offers, then Jason, leader of one of the teams say "We'll take her." I get armour, and we get ready to fight. Annabeth says "Okay team. We're against Hephaestus, Apollo and Ares. We're going to have to strategize what we're going to do." We get everything set up, and I'm playing defense with Piper.

"So, Piper, people say you can charmspeak. What's that?"

"It's kind of like hypnotizing."

"Oh. There's someone behind you!" She turns, and starts to go to her (I think her name's Clarisse) and I feel another person coming. My knives ready, and I turn to see Leo.

"Hey there. You know I'm going to pin you up, right?"

"Give me a chance?"

I pretend to think about it, and when I know he's not paying attention, I pin him up. I see Annabeth running with the other team's flag, and I try out something I've never done before. I think about easing the ground under her, and to my relief and satisfaction, she's runs much faster, and in no time, we win. I take out the knives that pinned Leo and I say "So Repair Boy, do you think I'm the enemy?" I smirk and run beside Annabeth, celebrating our victory. Under her breath, she whispers to me "I know you helped me win. You should tell Chiron who your mother is." I consider it, but at the moment, I just want to think of our victory.

"Okay Annabeth, I'm going!" It's past dinner, and I go up to Chiron. "Err….Chiron?"

"Yes Sistra?"

"During my sleep, I've been claimed."

"Really? Who's your mother?"

"She's err…..Gaea."

He stares at me for a whole 10 seconds, then starts to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! That's a nice joke, but now the truth."

"That _is _the truth. I can tell when people are coming because I can feel their vibrations from the ground. I can levitate metal because it's from the ground. I can turn the ground into quicksand, and probably a whole bunch of other stuff." I answer the questions that were bugging me, and Chiron has a very serious look on his face.

"I swear Chiron; I'm not a bad person."

"Yes, I can see that. But you can't tell anyone who your mother is, do you understand?"

I nod, and I head back to my cabin. I get dressed for bed, and easily fall asleep.

_"You don't have to do this."_

"Mom! Can you hear me?"

_"Yes, I can."_

"People are saying you're evil. Is that true?"

_"It depends. What's your definition of evil?"_

My definition of evil? "Mom, keeping the world at peace and balance is my definition of good. Changing the world because you don't like it is my definition of evil."

_"Whose side are you on? Are you on your mother's side? Or are you going to be a traitor?"_


	5. The Abyss

**Authors Note: Sorry about not updating for so long! I had to go to a conference for 3 days, and this is taking me some time to think about. I hope you like this chapter! And Happy New Year!**

A traitor? I'm no traitor. "Mother, understand that-"

_"Because you're my daughter, I won't rip that Camp into pieces. But I will send in some of your siblings, and you must choose who you're with. You've got until 10:45 to think about it."_

I take one step to find myself falling and clawing to hold onto something. I hit rock bottom, and I wake up. I look around, and it's about 1 am. I get up, and I notice someone else is awake. I'm too far away to tell who it is, but I try to go back to bed. I go back to sleep, and don't wake up till the next morning.

I walk with Annabeth, and she has this weird look, and I don't blame her. "I know what you're thinking Annabeth, and I swear that I'm not bad at all.

"I know that. It's just that…"

"That what?"

"Your mother is Mother Nature. Do you know how strong she is?"

I've never really given a thought about it, but she continues.

"She's extremely powerful. Like Percy Jackson…"

She drifts off, and I've heard from rumours that Percy Jackson is her missing boyfriend. I don't ask her about it though.

"So, what're we going to do?"

"Well, we usually train, so you want to practice with your knives?"

"Course! Let's get going!"

We walk to training, and I throw one knife at a target, and it hits the bullseye.

"The key is in the wrist."

"Sistra! Have you been training in secret? I've never seen anyone like you!"

"Oh, well, it's not my best. This is my best."

I throw 3 of my knives, and they hit the bullseye.

"Sistra! You have a huge talent! Come; let's practice with that shotgun…"

I go up to the knives and pull them out. I didn't tell anyone else about my secret talent (except Leo, but whatever, he swore on the River of Styx he wouldn't tell, so it's all good.) I walk with Annabeth, and I shoot some targets. I nearly miss the bullseye, but it's still there.

"Not bad. You should practice a little more, but you should get to your mythology lesson."

I grumble as I walk with Annabeth, but cheer up a little when I see I'm not alone. I'm with two daughters of Aphrodite, and I wave to Piper. The other girl isn't really familiar, but she glares at me. Then there's Leo. I wave at him, and sit between Piper and Leo.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. We're just waiting for Chiron and Drew here-"

"Who's Drew?"

"That would be me."

I look at the girl who glared at me, and I say to her "Hi! I'm Sistra."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Err…"

Before I could answer Drew, Chiron enters the room.

"Good morning class. Now, who finished their assignment on Kronos?"

Nobody raised their hand, except for Piper. I raised my hand.

"Sistra? You did the assignment?"

"Err….no. I was actually going to say that I have no idea on what you're talking about, and what are you talking about?"

"Yes, I understand why you don't have it. Now, please excuse me while I give a lecture to these-"

At that moment, Annabeth rushes in. "Chiron! Something's happening!"

I check my cell phone and I turn pale. _It's 10:45._ I rush outside with Chiron, and the class follows. I look and my eyes nearly pop out. There's a huge earthquake in the middle of the camp.

There's a voice there, and it's technically talking to _me._

_"Sistra…..have you made your decision?"_

Everybody stares at me, and I'm speechless.

_"I warned you…."_

"What is she talking about?"

I turn to see Leo asking me that question. I start to hesitate, and I notice the ground is starting to split under Leo's feet.

"Leo!"

I grab his hand right when he starts to fall in. I don't have a very good grip, and the ground crumbles beneath me. We both fall in, and I think of the ground to be nice, soft and safe to land on. We hit the bottom, and to my relief, we don't break our anything. I assess the damage I got. No broken bones, just a few bruises. I look at Leo, but I can't find him.

"LEO! Where are you?"

I see a flame, and I run to it. It turns out to be Leo, with his magic flame stuff.

"Thanks for trying to save me."

"No problem. But then again, there _is _a problem. We fell into this abyss. Oh mother…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Seriously, it's nothing."

"You said 'Mother'."

"Err…"

"You can trust me, right? Tell me."

"I can't."

"Sistra, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes, it can be that bad!"

"How bad can it be?"

"How bad can it be?! How about my mom being Gaea?!"

I lost my temper at that point, and I hide my face in my hands. Leo gapes at me.

"Your mom's Gaea? I did not expect that…"

"That's what I said when I found out."

There's an awkward silence, then I point in a direction.

"There's a tunnel over there. Let's go that way, unless you have a better idea."

He shrugs, and we walk that way. My mind starts whirring with ideas that could and couldn't happen.

"So…when did you find out your mom's…Gaea?"

"About two days ago."

"Oh…"

"I think you have a bad past with her, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Instincts."

"Okay then. Anyways, she was there when I set the place on fire, when my mom died."

"I'm really sorry. I'm not really like her, I think."

"You think? You're not like her. You're _so_ not like her. One thing is you're not sleeping."

I smile, and hear a voice at the end of the hall. It sounds melodious and…hypnotizing.

"Leo, plug your ears!"

He does, but I hear my father calling me, and I see a picnic with him, and best friend. Lucille. She moved away, but you can't miss her dark green eyes and red curls. I run to them, and Leo's pulling me back, and he blocks the entryway with flames. I lose it, then I can't hear my father anymore. I fall to my knees, tearing up.

"Sistra! What happened? It was a bunch of sirens, that's all!"

"I saw m-my dad. And my f-friend."

A new wave of tears overcomes me, and Leo picks me up and hugs me.

"C'mon, you can do this. You're strong, right?"

I nod, and pull myself together.

"What're we going to do now? The tunnel's blocked with fire. Thank you Leo."

"No problem. Can't you make your own tunnel, considering your mom's Gaea?"

"I'll try. You may want to step back, if this doesn't work. You know I never did this before?"

"Wait, WHAT?"

I focus on the earth making a tunnel, and I open my eyes. There's a huge tunnel, which seems to go on forever.

"For someone who has never done this before, you're pretty good at it."

"Thanks. C'mon, I want to get away from those cursed sirens."

We walk in the tunnel, and it's pretty creepy walking in the dark with a human torch.

"Leo, does it hurt when you're on fire?"

"No, it actually doesn't. It's kinda like water."

"So when you're in water, it's like fire?"

"Haha, very funny. Do you hear that?"

We stop, and there's a vibration.

"Err…Leo? Have you ever faced a giant before?"

"In fact, yes I have. It was-"

"By yourself?"

"No, why?"

"One's heading towards us."

"WHAT?"

We run, but there's rumbling, and I pull Leo away, and just in time. The ceiling in front of him collapses, and a giant snatches us.

"Let us go!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

The giant ignores us, and puts us in a cage in a room lit with torches.

"You two stay here."

"As if we had a choice!"

He leaves, and I go in a corner and sulk.

"Really? A child of Gaea is sulking?"

"Oh, so now I have expectations?"

"Yup."

I get up to punch him when I notice something. The cage around us is made of something. _Metal._

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

**I hoped you liked that! I'll try to update more often, seriously. Hope that cliffhanger was a good one.**


	6. Cages and Cages

"A plan? What kind of plan?"

"Really Leo? A plan to make marshmallow fudge brownies."

"Really? I've never-"

"A plan to escape you dimwit!"

"Hey!"

I roll my eyes and look at the huge metal cage containing us. Before I could do anything, the giant comes back, and carries us away.

"Hey! What're you doing? Stop-"

"Sistra, you know that won't help, right?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Of course it is."

"You say that as if it isn't."

"Cause it isn't!"

"Really? Well-"

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!?"

I stare at him, then say "You didn't say please."

"Oh, sorry Princess Dirt Face, _please _SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

"Better."

He grumbles, and puts us down. Before I can get a proper look at the room, he puts a bed sheet over the cage. It goes pitch black, but Leo quickly creates a flame on his hand. I try to lift the sheet, but it's really heavy.

"Okay then. Now, back to my plan-"

"You had a plan? And you didn't even tell me…"

"Okay Leo, right now isn't really a good time to joke around."

"Fine, Miss Dirt Face…"

I walk over to slap him, but he has enough sense to back up.

_"Don't call me Dirt Face…" _My voice is filled with rage, and Leo understands not to push this any further, or else he's screwed.

"Now, please don't talk. I need to concentrate."

I hold two of the bars, and I'm thinking _C'mon metal, budge! _It seems to listen to my thoughts, 'cause the bars are slowly breaking. Soon, I made a small passageway.

"May not first class, but it's the perfect way to escape."

"Why didn't you tell me you had superhuman powers? It's like you're human 2.0…"

"I have a thing with metal, remember?"

"Don't show off."

"Hey look at me, with me special metal powers!"

"Shut up."

"You can control fire. And you're complaining about metal?"

"Yup."

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

We walk towards the opening, but Leo stops.

"What gives? I'm pretty sure you can fit, considering your size…"

"You're not tall yourself."

"Whatever. Why'd you stop?"

"There's a huge bed sheet covering the exit."

"Leave that to me."

I walk towards the exit, and pull out one of my knives from my sleeve.

"You keep knives-"

"Will you shut up for two seconds? You're just like my alarm clock without the snooze button. Very, very, _very_ annoying."

I cut open a hole and sunlight streams through the hole.

"I'll check if we're not on a cliff. You've done enough Sistra."

He pokes his head out of the hole, and he gets pulled out.

"LEO!"

I look out of the hole and I get pulled out too. I land on the ground, and I find Leo.

"Are you okay Leo?"

"After falling a cliff, I'm doing great."

"It's actually a table." I point at the four legs.

"Such a big difference. Let's get out of- _Sistra!"_

I stumble around, my mind feeling slurry, and I fall. I look at Leo who caught me, but I can't hear him. I feel my conscience falling, I focus on words that he say, but I lose my conscience. The thing I remember is Leo saying one word: _die._

* * *

_ "You haven't chosen your side yet."_

"Mom! Please, don't make me do this."

_"Tell me now. Who are you? Are you my daughter? Or are you a traitor?"_

I hesitate, then I say "I am Sistra Ives, daughter of Gaea, but protecting Camp Half-Blood. No matter what my mother says, or threatens, I will, and always, stick with my camp."

_"You have chosen your path. Such a shame. Now your death with that flame headed boy-"_

'Wait, you mean Leo?"

_"Yes. You both shall die, but yours shall be less gruesome. But for your punishment, you shall watch the boy you love the most die in front of you._

"You don't mean…"

_"Yes, I do. You shall see Leo-"_

"NO! I won't….this can't…"

_"I can tell he's the reason you chose the other side. He must suffer. And that shall be your punishment."_

"I…I'll…..I'll prove you wrong."

_"Really? How?"_

"He won't die. And I won't either."

_"Good luck with that."_

I step towards Gaea, but the world disappears.

"Sistra, please wake up!"

My eyes flutter, and I try to open my eyes. I can't tell where we are, but the only light source is Leo, and his flames.

"Thank the gods you're alive. Don't you ever do that."

"W-what happened? Where are we?"

"We're in a cupboard. I had to drag you in here, or else the giant would've spotted us."

"He came back?"

"Yeah. You kept muttering in your sleep, so I knew you were still alive. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, when I was asleep, I saw my mother."

_"Gaea?"_

"Yes. She asked me whose side I was on, and I said…"

"What did you say? Are you with Gaea?"

"I said I was with Camp Half-Blood."

"That's good."

"But she said to punish me for choosing the wrong side, she's going to…to…"

"To what?"

"Oh Leo, she said she'll kill the one I love right in front of me!"

"By the gods. That's bad for him…"

"Why are you happy?"

"I'm not happy."

"Don't try to lie with me. I can tell if you're lying."

"Err…"

"Forget it."

"So…who's going to die?"

I shoot him a look.

"What? I just want to know…"

"No one's going to die. C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Are you going to faint again?"

"Do you want me to faint?"

"No, let's just get out."

I check if the coast is clear, then we get out. We run across the floor, and I stop him.

"Do you have your tool belt with you?"

"Well, actually-"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Yes, I have it! Jeez man…"

"Okay, I need you to get a large bottle of perfume. Killer Queen, preferably."

"Wait, why do we need perfume?"

"Just do it."

"But-"

"Gods, how does the camp survive with you?"

"Fine. No need for the offensive comments."

"Hurry up. And it's a question, not a comment."

"Whatever."

He hands me a large bottle of perfume, and it's lemon citrus.

"Not my favourite, but it'll have to do."

I spray the whole room, and as I suspected, there's lasers.

"Great. Now what do we do?"

"Leo, seriously, use your brain."

"Okay, fine."

"How about this: You make a plan, and I'll carry it out."

"Sounds good. Let's see…"

He looks around, and I start to play with my hair.

"What're you doing Sistra?"

"Waiting for you to make a plan."

"I've got it. See that control panel?" He points at this HUGE control panel, and I nod.

"Perfect. You dodge all the lasers, and open it with your human 2.0 powers."

I punch his arm, but he's unfazed.

"Then you do exactly what I say. Ready? Go!"

I roll under the first laser, and then I jump over the next one.

"Go Sistra! Hurry up! We don't have all day! Come on, why are you so-"

"The next time I see you, I'm going to punch you so hard, you'll see stars."

I finally reach the end of the lasers, and I strain to open the panel.

_"It's useless Sistra."_

"SHUT UP!"

"I didn't say anything!"

I look at him, and he looks a bit hurt.

"Not you. It was mother. She was in my head."

_"I'll always haunt you, for betraying me."_

"Sistra? You're pale. Please don't pass out again."

_"My own daughter. Betray me. I'll always be ashamed to even hear your voice. But you can still turn around, and join our force. I need you."_

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"Sistra calm down!"

_"Join us…join us…..join us….."_

"SISTRA _NOT THAT WIRE!_"

I cut the blue one, and Leo runs across towards me, as the floor beneath him crumbles. Soon, he's beside me.

"What happened?"

"I-I- it was Gaea. She's messing with my mind. She's driving me mad-"

_"But you already are."_

This time, the voice isn't in my head. Leo can hear it too. But we don't know who it is.

"Sistra…?"

_"Yes….she was never normal. ADHD and had mental issues. Never trust a mental person…"_

"I'm not mental!"

_"A person who's been to countless asylums saying they're not crazy? Lies…"_

"Whoever you are, Sistra's not crazy."

_"Why are you defending her, Leo Valdez? This is not your fight… unless Sistra keeps her wish."_

Before I could say anything, I sense that the giant is approaching.

"Leo, we need to leave. The giant-"

"-Is here."

I spin around, and Leo and I are picked up again.

"You two! How did you escape?"

_"Well, Sistra-"_

"I used my wits, and picked the lock!"

"Well, I'll put you in the same room as the other prisoners."

Other prisoners? I look over at Leo, who has the same thought: _Who are they?_

He puts us in another cage, but instead of together, he puts me in one cage and Leo in another. I look at my neighbouring cage and nearly pass out. _Piper's in it._ She's also passed out, and Leo's about 3 cages away. I look around, and I see armour, swords and helmets. A training area. I break the bars again, and try to wake up Piper.

"Pssssst, Piper. Wake up."

She doesn't even move. I think for a moment.

"Hey Piper, if you don't wake up, Jason's gonna die."

That does the trick. She wakes up, and mumbles "Have to save Jason."

"I was just kidding Piper. He's alright. I think."

"No, they're going to kill him."

By this time, she's fully awake.

"What? C'mon, I'm going to bust you out of here."

"No."

She says it so firmly, I stop.

"Chiron says you must do this. Not with me, at least."

"Why not?"

"Some prophecy says you can't. I can't remember it, but I can't help. I'm sorry."

"Can I have _any _help?"

"Just one person can help. But there's no one else here but you and me."

"Actually, Leo's right over there."

I point to him, and he pretends to be cheerful, and he waves.

"You should bring him with you."

"Thanks. Wait, how come you're here?"

"Jason and I were sent to save you. We jumped into the abyss, and the ground was surprisingly soft. We knew you guys survived because we heard you scream. You know you're screams are really loud, right?

" Gee, thanks. Well, I've got to go. Thanks again! Wait, shouldn't I free you?"

"I've got it. Now go!"

I go towards Leo's cage, and he says "Now you remember me."

"Whatever. Let me break these bars."

I break them, and we leap out.

"Now, let's save a friend."

"But you barely know him."

"I barely know you, but you're still a friend."

"You're so kind."

"Yes, I am."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST LEAVE!?" We turn to see Piper, and her expression tells us to leave.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to go."

"Yup."

We go to the armour, and pick out the ones that fit us best.

"Leo, you look really fat in that armour."

"WHAT? Well, you look monstrous with that shotgun."

"REALLY? How about I shoot you to a pulp?"

"Oh, it's-"

"GUYS!"

We turn again to see Piper, and she's literally trying to throw rocks at us.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

We look for an exit, till I say "Oh screw this." And make another tunnel.

"Okay, Sistra, you're freaking me out with these tunnels."

"If I'm freaking you out about tunnels, does that mean you have tunnel phobia?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Someone's coming. Hide!"

I climb the walls of the tunnel, then make my hands stick to the ceiling, and my feet stick too. Leo can't find any hiding spots, so a make a hiding room for him. He goes inside, and it acts like an elevator. He goes up until he's beside me. His elevator turns to mud, but he's stuck in the same position as I am.

"Sistra, do you know how uncomfortable this is?"

"Yes I do, because I'm in the same position."

"Yeah, well-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A hand comes down, trying to find us.

I give a look, trying to say _don't talk! _But he doesn't get the message.

"Sistra, what-" he whispers, but it's just enough for the giant. The hand reaches for us, and grabs us.

"You just _had_ to talk."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I tried to tell you not to talk, but _no, _you just _had _to talk."

"You didn't tell me!"

"Yes I did! Remember-"

"SILENCE! Both of you just shut up!"

"You didn't say-"

"PLEASE! Please just SHUT UP!"

We both shut up.

"That's better. Say hi to your friend!"

He puts us in _another _cage, but there's one problem. _It's wooden._


	7. The Crossroads

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! It may not be awesome, but to the people who read this: Thanks! Ambrosia for all!**

**|:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:| |:|**

**And now for the sad news: The series of Sistra may end. ONLY YOU CAN STOP THAT! But you'll HAVE to review, or else I'm going to end the series very very ****_very _****soon. So, review. If you insult me, that's okay. But please review. That way, I can make it better, and be inspired too. Oh, and can you remind me of some monsters? Please PM me with any ideas, no matter how wacky or stupid or dumb it is. Before you kill me because of this super long note, here's the story!**

* * *

"Damn it!"

"Sistra, what gives?"

"It's wood. I can't control wood!"

"But I can burn it."

I stare at him, and I shake my head.

"It's too risky. I'll try to saw it."

When I try to saw the bars with my knives, it won't work.

"Yeah…what were you saying about burning it?"

He smirks, which reminds me I had to punch him. I stick to my word, and I punch him in the gut, and I can tell he's in pain.

"What was that for?" He winced as he said it.

"Remember when you were annoying me while I was dodging lasers? Well, that's what you get."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"It's not my job to tell you. Now, let's make this cage catch fire."

"You want me to burn it down?"

"Yes, so you can kill me."

"And I'll survive."

"Sure. Now, do this very carefully-"

He suddenly catches on fire, and it spreads through the wood. Part of the ceiling collapses and I move out of the way, but only to find more fire in the way. When I try to breathe, I inhale smoke instead. I try to exit, but my arm gets burned. I run out, and Leo's looking at, wide eyed.

"Sistra! Are you okay?

I try to use sarcasm, but the smoke gets to me. My hands go twitchy, and I drift off to my world.

* * *

I frolic in the kaleidoscope field of flowers. They always change colour. I look at myself at a nearby lake, and there's no ash in my hair. No soot over me. Just my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans, dirty blonde hair, and lilac eyes. Pale skin, and some freckles. I walk towards my favourite place in my own little world: my home. The welcome and friendly aura was tremendous. My own bedroom, changing to fit my mood. The kitchen, filled with my favourite foods. But there's one thing that's cursed, and I can't get rid of it. My diary. When my curiosity gets the better of me, I look at it, and I wake up. But this time, I _swear_, I won't wake up. I can't leave this heaven. But the diary is glowing blue. Blue! Now I can't help it. I inch closer and closer, till I'm next to it. There's a new entry to make me realize I must wake up. One of the gifts of Hypnos. I begin to open the diary, but quickly close it. Just a little snack first. But I'm paralyzed at the spot. I try to move, but the only clear thought is _open the book. NOW. _I open it, and read my entry I never remembered making.

_Dear Diary,_

_This camp is amazing! I've made some friends already, like Piper and Jason. And then there's Leo. He's absolutely amazing! I hope he never reads this, but he's really nice. But I don't want him to know about my feelings about him. What should I do? I know! I'll pretend to just think of him as a friend! Yes, that'll keep him less suspicious. Anyways, we're about to head to mythology lesson. Go to go, bye!_

_From,_

_Sistra Univer Ives. _

After I finish the first entry, I read the second one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what I'm going to do. I just fell down an abyss with Leo. And the most embarrassing thing is that I tried to save him, but I failed. I'm no hero. But I'll deal with it because strong people don't cry. Unless they hear sirens calling them with your father and best friend…  
Never mind that. We're just walking (as in Leo and I, which is not at all romantic.) The funny thing is, I made the tunnel that we're walking in. I must be at least a little powerful. I'll try to think of positives, but looking at what happened today, I doubt that anything good will sprout._

_From,_

_Sistra Univer Ives. _

I feel the tears well up in me, as I read the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saved Leo A LOT today. But he saved me too… Whatever. I'll admit he's not the best looking person ever, but he's funny, and makes me happy. That's all I ever wanted. Someone who cares about me, and I care about them. I'm glad that lightning bolt zapped me, or else I would've never meet Leo Valdez. I don't know how I'd live without him. But I'm glad I'm with him now. _

_From,_

_Sistra Univer Ives. _

The tears pour down my face, as I remember how much I loved being around Leo. I say out loud "I wish I was back with him." I walk outside, to the certain rock pile that always took me back to reality. I close my eyes, and drift off, to find myself in immense pain.

* * *

I open my eyes, and I find myself back in another cage. I'm holding something, and it says _Eat me. Don't worry, it's from me. Leo.  
_I eat the whole square, and it's ambrosia. It tastes like raspberries and strawberries. I look for more, but there's only the small square. I feel better, but I can't find Leo, until I see him in another cage, on top of a shelf. Suddenly, the giant returns, and Looks at me.

"So, this is the girl who keeps escaping?"

"What are you talking about? I was just caught!"

"You're Sistra, right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm…Piper. Piper McLean."

"Really? I hear she can charmspeak…"

"That's not true. I can be persuasive at times."

"So….you're not Sistra?"

"No."

The giant picks me up, and picks up a needle.

"Hey, what're you-?"

Before I could finish, he sticks it in my arm.

"OW! Watch where you put that needle!"

He takes it out, and looks at my blood.

"You're a liar. Only Gaea's daughter has this type of blood. Incredibly rare, and useful too."

I stare at him, and he shows me. I look at it, and turn pale, the colour rushing out of my cheeks. _It's green. _Not dark green, but lighter than grass green.

"Healing powers, a great sauce, and-"

"Wait, WHAT? Why my blood?"

"Because, stupid demigod, when you were born, you weren't a giant, or anything like us. Gaea thought you were destined for great things, but she was wrong. Anyways, she blessed you with healing powers. In your blood. The great sauce is from your sweetness. You may be tough, but you're very sweet. It shows in your blood. Because your mother's Gaea, you're blood is the same colour as hers. That's why I need you!"

He points to a large cauldron, simmering under fire.

"With your blood, my soup shall be the most powerful medicine, and best tasting medicine in the whole world! Not to mention a little ambrosia and nectar in it too. The gods will envy this soup! Now, stay here, with this person."

He puts me in another cage with Jason. He's asleep, snoring quietly.

"Jason, wake up."

He doesn't move. I think for a moment.

"Jason, if you don't wake up, Piper's gonna die."

That does the trick. He wakes up, saying "Save Piper."

"I was kidding. She's doing fine."

By this time, Jason's fully awake.

"Good. Now, how do we bust out of here?"

I look around the cage, and to my relief, it's metal. But bad news is that Jason's with me. I break the bars, he'll find out of my secret.

"Okay, Jason, I have a plan. But after this is done, you have to shut your mouth, and never talk about it. Got that?"

He nods. I grab the bars, and in no time, it breaks. I break some at the top of the hole, considering Jason's a bit tall.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told you not to ask!"

"Can't you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I said so."

He shrugs and gets out.

"Okay then. Where's Leo?"

"He's over there."

I point at the top shelf (apparently we're all in a kitchen) and he looks murderous.

"C'mon Jason, let's go save that Hopeless Case."

We somehow get ourselves off the table (it involved wind and spoons) and walk over to another table. I concentrate on Leo's bars breaking, and soon he's falling down towards us. Jason slows him down, and soon he's standing beside us.

"Hi Leo. What's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you _what's up_ Sistra. I tried to signal you for nearly the whole time we were in here! And when do you notice me? You notice me when I _just _gave up on calling you. What was that for?"

"You seem very ungrateful after I just helped you escape that cage."

"Well, you ignored me!"

"Guys, shouldn't we get out of here?"

We look at Jason, and I say "Truce?"

"Truce."

We walk towards the door, but I remember that Piper's still locked up.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we save Piper?"

Jason swerves around, and says "Yes. But where is she?"

"Don't worry, I know where she is. C'mon."

I lead them to a hole, and I jump, praying it's soft. To my astonishment, it's like a trampoline. I bounced a few times, then landed safely on solid ground.

"DIBS ON NEXT TURN!"

Leo jumps, and he bounces a few times, and safely lands beside me.

"Honestly Sistra, you've GOT to make a trampoline next to my Cabin. Please?"

I roll my eyes, and soon, Jason's beside me. We walk towards the end of the tunnel, and soon we reach the end. Piper's still in her cage, but notices us, and frantically tries to shoo us away, as if to make us go away. I sense another monster approach us, and I hide against the wall. The giant grabs Jason and Leo, but missing me. I creep up towards them, and I notice they have a hellhound with them. I inch closer, and I throw a knife at it. It disappears in a cloud of golden dust. Sadly, the giant noticed.

"Hey, what happened?"

I roll my eyes, and I try to get closer to the cages, but the giant notices me.

"You little pest! Quit escaping!"

"Yeah…I don't think that's going to happen."

"Please?"

"That's real sweet of you, but my answer is still the same."

I pretend to run to the cages, and he believes me. His hand plunges to try to catch me, but I swiftly move, and I leap onto the hand, since I've got no sword and my knives won't make a big difference if I stab him. I try to get a good grip, but he shakes his hand so vigorously, I fall. I think about the trampoline ground, and it works. This time, I think of bouncing really high. I jump, and I go higher than the giant, by a few centimeters. I land on the neck of the giant, and stab it. It reduces to a pile of goop, and I fall back onto the trampoline.

"Awesome job Sistra! Now, how about getting us out of here?"

I smile at Leo's request, and I land on the ground (while he was talking, I was jumping.) I go up to the cage when I feel something coming towards me. I turn, and to my horror, the giant's re-forming.

"Err, Leo? What's going on?"

"Yeah, to kill a giant, you need a gods help."

"And mother won't help me in this. How nice."

I try to think of a plan off the top of my head, as I try to blend in with my surroundings. To my astonishment, I can blend in with my surroundings. If they're something like to earth, at least. The giant is still looking for me, and I stay very still. The giant goes past me, then I move. To my horror, when I move, you can see me. He notices me, and I make a run for it. He grabs me, but I'm prepared for it. While he walks over to put me in a cage, I stab him with my knife. He howls in pain, and his grip loosens. I stab him again, and then he drops me. I land on the ground, which was a metre below me. I land and blend in again.

"Psst Leo, create a distraction." I whisper.

"I'm way ahead of you."

He creates a ball of flames (I still envy him because of that power) and shoots it across the room. The giant goes for the flames, giving me enough time to get Leo out of the cage.

"Okay, Leo here's the plan. You get the giant distracted, while I free the others."

He nods, and yells "NA NA NA BOO BOO, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

I can't help but smile at his distractions. Stupid, yet effective. As I roll my eyes, I try to free the others. Once everybody's out, I yell at Leo.

"LEO! WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND IF YOU DON'T COME!"

He shoots one more fireball, and comes towards us. I create two tunnels, just to get the giant confused. I go through one tunnel, and everybody follows. I close it, and Leo creates a flame.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Good point Leo. Is everybody here? Leo, Piper, Jason and me. Was there anybody else?"

Nobody answers, so I continue.

"Okay then…"

We keep walking, and then the most unexpected happens. We reach crossroads. Literally, there are two tunnels.

"Okay Sistra, which one's safe?"

"One has a gas that's both good and bad. Good thing is it takes you to Camp Half-Blood. The bad news…"

"What's the bad news?"

"It gives you amnesia. You won't remember this trip."

"What about the next one?"

"Well Leo, it takes you back to my place. No amnesia. "

I stare at them, and I find two things on the floor: a drachma, and water.

"You guys want to do an Iris Message?"

I point to the drachma and water. Piper tells the water to stand, and with Leo's help, we get a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering. Please contact Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

Piper must know what she's doing, because Percy shimmers into view, and he's eating a blue sandwich. The scenery behind him looks like a bomb was thrown into the camp. The funny thing is that is he looks normal, while there's a catastrophe behind him. Then he notices us.

"Guys! Where are you?"

"Hey Percy. We're in a tunnel, and what happened?"

"Hey Leo. While you were gone, we've got new demigods. Their names are Jake, Madison, and we used to have Zach."

"Wait, what do you mean by _used to _have Zack?"

"It's a long story. Anyways, here comes Jake!"

Jake shimmers into view, and he looks fairly normal. Except his eyes. Instead of blue or brown eyes, he has blood red eyes and a slit for a pupil.

I say "Hi! Err… did you guys get attacked?"

Jake nods his head, and he has a guilty expression.

"What did you do Jake?"

"How do you know I did anything with it?"

He locks his eyes on mine, but I'm unfazed. "Your expression says it all."

"Well, you could say that I err…. Led the army that attacked the camp."

Everybody's shocked, but I raise an eyebrow.

"So anyways, who's your godly parent?"

"Typhon, father to all monsters."

Everybody's shocked again, but I'm not shocked. Why should I be? My mom's Gaea, who's another enemy goddess. The rainbow's fading, and before the rainbow vanishes, I give them a wave. Then the connection's lost.

"Now, what do we do about these crossroads?"

* * *

**That's all for today! Sorry if I did the Iris message wrong, I forgot how they did it. Now, that Jake character is NOT mine, but the person who came up with him is right here. You can click on the link right NOW! ** u/4894304/Jake-The-Prince-of-Monsters

**The story about the destruction is in the fanfic called 'The Prince of Monsters'. I highly recommend you read it. Don't forget to review! **


	8. AN

**Hey guys! What's up?**

***dodges shoe***

** I know I haven't updated in a long time and please don't get mad at me! I'M SORRY! I'm going to Tartarus 5 days a week. It's called school. Yeah, and I have a TON of homework. NOT. GOOD. Anyways, I'm going to try to make more chapters ASAP, but this is for you so you don't kill me. But, since you had to wait at LEAST 10 days for this junk, I'll give you small sneak peeks. And the first review shall get the ultimate sneak peek! But you'll have to have an account, because I'm gonna PM you. So review! I Barely get any anyways, so it's the least you can do. Now, sneak peek time! **

**-They're decision is final **

**AND...**

**There's going to be a sequel. **

**:O**

**Yes, so I have to finish this up very quickly. I know there's only two sneak peeks, but if you don't want the story to be ruined, that's all I can give you. BUT, if you can give me some ideas (PM me) then I'll see if I can squish them in! Even the awesomest writers need help. Is awesomest a word? It is now! So please review to this, giving advice and whatnot. So have a-**

**Leo: Wait, did you do the disclaimer?**

**Me: What?**

**Leo: You know, the disclaimer!**

**Me: Seriously? That's SO not needed.**

**Leo: But you have to do it!**

**Me: Why do I HAVE to do it?**

**Leo: If you don't, then I'll belong to you. I DON'T WANNA BELONG TO YOU!**

**Me: But you're Leo Valdez. One very good reason why I don't want to do it. **

**Leo: Well, that's true...**

**Me: :)**

**Leo: But then again...**

**Me: :(**

**Leo: But you still have to do it. It's the rules.**

**Me (scowling): Since when did you start following the rules?**

**Leo: I dunno...**

**Me: So, as I was saying, have a-**

**Hazel: Leo's right. You should do the disclaimer.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Leo: That's not the point. The point is that you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: No.**

**Reyna: Would you just follow the rules? If you don't give copyright to Ricky, then-**

**Me: Wait, did you just call Rick Riodan _Ricky_?**

**Reyna: ...**

**Me: Wait, when did Reyna get here?**

**Hazel: She came in with me.**

**Me: Oh...**

**Leo: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Me: NO!**

**Sistra: Hey, do you know where the nearest Tim Hortons is?**

**Me: Yeah, just take a left at-**

**Leo: Sistra, can you talk some sense into this girl? She doesn't own us, and she refuses to do the disclaimer!**

**Sistra: Well, technically, she owns me, since Rick didn't include me in his stories.**

**Leo: TRAITOR!**

**Sistra: No I'm not! I don't need to side with you, and I'm siding with-**

**Me: Don't say my name!**

**Sistra: Why not? It's a very nice name.**

**Me: Well, I know that. But this is online, remember?**

**Sistra: Oh yeah...**

**Leo: What line are we on?**

**Me: No, it's _online, _not _on line._**

**Leo: What's the difference?**

**Me: *rubs eyes***

**Leo: Well?**

**Me: There's no difference. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Leo: :)**

**Me: :|**

**Hazel: Why are we here again?**

**Reyna: DISCLAIMER!**

**Hazel: Oh yeah!**

**Me: FINE! I GIVE UP! *sigh* **

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Reyna Hazel and Leo: VICTORY!**

**Sistra and I: Yay.**

* * *

**...**

**Sorry for the randomness.**

**Leo: You better-**

**Me: GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!**


	9. Choices

**'Sup my fellow readers? I'm back, and time for the good-byes. This shall be the second last chapter. And guess what? I'VE GOT THE HOUSE OF HADES! IN YOUR FACE! If you've already read it, don't spoil it for me! And I wrote and posted this than read that beautiful book, so you better review and like it. So read it, and I hope you enjoy it! **

Leo had a point. We couldn't stay here forever, and the air's going to go bad. But I never want to leave this world; it's so full of wonder, plot twists, and adventure. Everything I love. I go through the options we have. We can

a) Go to Camp Half-Blood, and I can go

b) We all go to my place (not a chance)

c) Split up

The last one gives me shivers. I think about my life without all this adventure. Then it hits me. The solution, the answer. It's based on the books. I think about how this never happened, but if I go with them, the books will be ruined. And I was just starting House of Hades too. **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

"We need to split up." I say.

Everyone stares at me, and then there's silence. Leo breaks it.

"No, we need to stick together."

"Leo, remember the Prophecy of Seven?"

He looks as if I slapped him (which sometimes, it's tempting) and nods his head.

"If I come with you, won't you want me to come with you?"

He hesitates, then nods again.

"I can't go with you, I'll ruin the prophecy."

"Sistra, prove them wrong. Come."

I shake my head, saying "I don't think the Fates will appreciate that."

Piper and Jason look confused **(did you think I'd forget them?) **so I give them instructions.

"You guys go ahead."

They hesitate, but then they go through the tunnel that takes them back to Camp Half-Blood. You can see the fog swirl around them, and soon it engulfs them, and after a minute, it stops. When they part, they're gone.

"Leo, go on."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

You can hear the giant pounding on the tunnel, shouting hid revenge.

"Leo, we don't have time for this."

"Sistra, I'm not leaving you!"

I bit my lip with worry. What're we going to do? The worst thing happens. Mother starts to speak to me again.

_Dear child, let Leo choose his path. Go home and leave him here. It's for the best._

I ball my hands into fists of anger. I shake with fury. I have to go home, but how do I convince Leo to go to the Camp? I ponder on one solution, and I fulfill it. In one swift move, I quickly kiss Leo on the cheeks. He has a shocked face, and I use that to my advantage. I push him in the tunnel that takes him to Camp, just as the seal breaks, and light pours in with the giant. I run towards the other tunnel, and go inside it. The giant's hand is about to grab me when I dissolve, and lose consciousness.

**How was that? Leo goes safely to Camp and Sistra goes back to Canada. I'll have an epilogue, then the next book shall come. I know the story was rushed, and I learned that the hard way. Next time I'll be careful. So, until next time, pip pip cheerio! Don't forget to review; you know how much I love the reviews! Kay, bye!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter to the first book. I'm really sorry it got rushed, but I promise you, in the other book, I'll try to make it slow. But I can't swear on the River of Styx, so yeah. Anyways, here's the ending of the story! I hope you like it, and you won't kill me for the short book. Who's ever read a ten chapter story? Not me. Anyways, I-**

**Leo: Just start the story already! And what about the disclaimer?**

**Me: I already did that in Chapter 8!**

**Leo: And we beat you!**

**Me: Go away, remember the talk we had?**

**Leo: *rubs bruise* How can you forget it?**

**Me: :-)**

**Hazel: That wasn't very nice.**

**Me: I'll deal with that later. Now go, the readers are getting bored. Right?**

**Readers: Nope! We're waiting for our friend Ally to get the popcorn. This is getting good!**

**Leo: See? They're obviously part of Team Leo.**

**Readers (not all of you, just some): Err…**

**Leo: :(**

**Me: Go. Away. ****_Now._**

**Leo: Hazel, we need to go. It's not good to not listen to the author when she uses italics.**

**Me: ****_Leave._**

* * *

Epilogue

I suddenly wake up to hear the sky rumbling. I rub my eyes; try to get a good grip on the tree. Wait, _tree? _I look around, and notice this is the spot where I got zapped by lightning. I notice I'm not exhausted, so I run back to my home. I reach the door, and I look for my keys. Fifteen Minutes later, I find them and open the door. I notice Percy (not Percy Jackson, just saying if you're confused) and then he notices me. His expression changes in milliseconds, from worry to relief, to anger.

"Sistra, where've you been? You've been missing for over 3 hours!"

Three hours? He notices my confused face, then calms down.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I tried to run away, but then I realized that running away was stupid. I'm so sorry, but I won't do it again. Or at least I'll try not to…"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing." I say quickly. I walk up to my room, and flop onto the bed. Then I hear something fall. I look on the floor, and my heart fills with joy. It's one of my knives. I take off my sweater **(A/N: Pretend she was wearing a sweater, okay? Use your imagination.)** And find my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I change into my pajamas, and fall asleep, thinking of my last moments with Leo. But before I fully drift asleep, I hear one more voice.

_"Don't think this is over. Your true love will die in front of you. My daughter."_

* * *

**And that's the end of book one! Thanks for all the nice reviews. 28! The gods are being so nice! I've seen stories with 400, but I don't care. Thanks for sticking with Sistra! Like I said, there's going to be another book. Did you like how I ended it? Review any names for the new book name! And PM me any of your ideas before the story has a proper plot. I can't give you any big sneak peeks, but the first reviewer shall get a sneak peek! But that person needs an account, or else it won't work out that well. So, I hope you like it, and be sure to review! Ta-ta! **


	11. MUST READ RIGHT NOW!

**Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter; it's just telling you what the name of the second book shall be called. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but there can't be any other chapters after the epilogue, right? Anyways, it's gonna be called 'The Rising'. I don't know if that's a good name, but I like it. Even if it is only two words. Anyways, that's the title, so be sure to look for that! Until we meet again…**


End file.
